


纪实罗曼蒂克

by FukanoMihoshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukanoMihoshi/pseuds/FukanoMihoshi
Summary: 对于弗朗西斯与费里西安诺而言，爱是在颠沛流离中失而复得.
Relationships: France/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	纪实罗曼蒂克

words by mihoshi

BGM DJ Okawari《luv letter》

（上）

如果贸然向您提起法国人，您会想到什么？世人皆知法国人生性浪漫。巴黎圣母院，新桥与香榭丽舍大街滋养着他们，造就了他们在美学艺术方面的绝对敏感与惊艳才情。法国男子是俊美的，被上帝天神所眷顾的。柔软多情而带刺的玫瑰，像莎士比亚的十四行诗或是聂鲁达的二十首情诗一般动人。但是若您要问有没有法国男子与以上几条不相符合，答案当然也是Oui。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，巴黎政治学院毕业的精英，目前在市政厅工作。尽管生得一副好皮相，遗憾的是，比起其他法国男人，他体内的浪漫细胞似乎不是一星半点儿的缺乏。他不擅长哄人，不会说情话。哪怕处于单身期间，在别人对他明确表示好感时也只会冷淡地回一句“噢”。法国男人中的异类，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。

假如每个人都是一本书，那他的封面绝对老老实实印着“纪实文学”四个大字。比起法国本土人，他更像位认真到一丝不苟的英国佬，严谨刻板，永远身着西装三件套或是打理得没有一丝褶皱的风衣，在鼻梁上架着副金丝眼镜，规规矩矩地用着标准的法语敬称。法国男人中的异类，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。

不懂浪漫的法国人。听上去简直就令人难以置信，特别是这位不够浪漫的法国政治青年同时还拥有一位来自北意大利的艺术家小男朋友。小男朋友名叫费里西安诺，比弗朗西斯小六岁，大学主修风景园林设计，实际上各个设计领域都有所涉猎。据说他和弗朗西斯现在的家就是由他全权绘稿设计并监督装潢完成的。那是栋相当漂亮的三层小别墅，落地窗映出天光明净，胡桃木家具以一种看似散漫实则协调的布局零零星星散落在每处，螺旋楼梯兜兜转转，向上升去。墙面上挂着黑白摄影作品与费里西安诺自己创作的油画。庭院没经过刻意打理，雕塑人像杂草蔓生，艳粉色野蔷薇自深浅不一的绿中探出花枝，美得恍若隔离尘世。

“晚上好呀，弗朗吉！”每晚弗朗西斯自市政厅回到家中，迎接他的毫无例外都是他的小朋友赠予的一个热切绵长的吻，以及奶声奶气吐露出的真挚情话。“今天也一整天都在想你噢！”

弗朗西斯脱去西装揽住他，坐怀不乱的正人君子故作镇定地享受这个亲吻，任凭费里西安诺在他的口腔中肆意作为胡搅蛮缠，再有条不紊地返过去攻略对方柔软的舌尖。彼此耳根泛起的红都不怎么容易惹人注意。他有时会在唇齿间品尝到油彩的味道，于是他知道今天小朋友又在画室里创作了几幅作品。或许有些是关于自己的，或许不是，一吻结束后总能找到答案。

做爱几乎是深夜例行。每到这时费里西安诺总是喜欢在他耳畔叨叨个不停。他的十指深陷入弗朗西斯的脊背，断断续续地呻吟着，抽泣着，琥珀色双眼里逐层浸染浓郁的情欲。翻来覆去的闲言碎语被弗朗西斯身下的动作撞击成破碎不成调的哀鸣，小鹿似的无助可怜。弗朗西斯没有在这时候交谈说话的习惯。面对身下人儿真假参半的抱怨，他素来习惯以实际行动作为回复。情事结束后意大利男孩忍着漫上神经末梢的睡意抱住他，发表有关爱的轻声絮语。他则只会在男孩的前额上印下一个吻后催促他快些闭眼入睡。弗朗西斯没对费里西安诺说过一句Je t'aime，这种话让他说出口难于登天。

是的，作为一个巴黎人，弗朗西斯并不浪漫，他的小男朋友要比他更懂得如何去做。纪实文学与罗曼蒂克史的结合，各自占据了天平截然不同的两端。迥异的两者往往有两种可能：要么互相契合吸引，要么水火不容彼此排斥。非常幸运，波诺弗瓦先生与瓦尔加斯先生这一对儿属于前者。

但即使这样，以上叙述的那些，昔日幸福的全部，我是说，它们全都即将到头，成为过去式了。

·

“切点实际吧，”弗朗西斯略感疲倦地卧在沙发上，夹着香烟的食指和中指自帷布边沿垂下，重重吐出口烟雾来。“我的小艺术家。”

他的话成功换来费里西安诺惊讶又诧异的注视。望向他的栗发少年（二十出头的年龄或许还是称呼少年比较合适）神情闲散而无辜，显出几分不谙世事的纯真。最初交往后弗朗西斯近乎疯狂地被他的这种特质所吸引。毕竟年少成名的设计师即是绝佳的艺术作品本身，天神的造物，上帝的宠儿。与其说是造物神向他播撒了比旁人更多的智慧之种，不如说他即是造物神本身，衔着橄榄枝诞生于世。在他的笔下山川河流一切景物被狠狠揉碎拆散后重组，以截然不同的面貌复又显形。他的创作出离大胆，天马行空，甚至称得上奇诡。颠覆世人的认知后就注定要走上与所谓传统相悖的道路。

旧的东西需要人来打破。而率先打破它的先驱往往免不了蒙受苦难阴翳。这一真理在费里西安诺身上同样体现出普适性。十几岁时他就遭到《巴黎日报》上那些古董老学究们的联名批判，弗朗西斯遇到他时，他正处于艺术生涯中最为失意的低谷期。就读设计院校的教授看不下去他的窘境，婉言规劝他回归正统的创作风格。令人没想到的是，一贯性格温软的费里西安诺在这件事体现出了非同寻常的固执与坚持。与教授大吵了一架后小绵羊似的少年红着双眼，一气之下跑到了塞纳河北畔散心。

塞纳河无疑是美的。白日里它恒久静谧，蓝色波纹连起伏也是缓慢而凝重。偶有几只游船像在水晶切割面上滑行，划向天空翻转的对侧，澄澈无际。他下火车时已是傍晚六点，指针在表上一格一格向前跳动。时间默然地流淌在他的腕间，费里西安诺站上新桥，只静静地眺望地平线与河水。那天暮色烧得格外浓艳，河畔的尖顶建筑灯光一盏接一盏亮起，鸢尾花迷人的紫自远方隐隐约约的缝隙持续不断渗进来，直至同样沉甸甸地垂落在塞纳河水中，为其染上鸡尾酒的芬芳馥郁。夜幕降临，花蕾仍未闭合，包裹她的躯壳迟迟不肯睡去。

瑰丽至极，那样罕见摄人心魄的紫色────和身旁男人眸中相同的颜色。那就是费里西安诺从云端收回视线时所见的景象。不经意间把目光投向一侧时，他就毫无防备地坠入其中，坠入另一片暮霭的延伸。甚至要更加明丽，那种紫色，胜过他亲吻过的任何一朵鸢尾花与此刻正逐渐烧去的天幕。对艺术的敏感使得他牢牢盯着那双眼出神。如果此刻吸色笔在他手里，他一定会毫不犹豫握着它蘸入其中。非人工能调和出的色彩，费里西安诺开始由衷后悔起为什么今天他没有拿着调色盘出门。

不过对一场说走就走的旅行不能要求太多，他会来到塞纳河北本就在意料之外。散心掩盖不了他是因艺术革命征伐而被流放至此的事实，一个十足凄惨的流放者。他被指责谩骂，被众人抨击，仍能勉强维持着摇摇欲坠的外壳，好像那个人根本不是自己一般。如今在塞纳河北岸，这份实感才姗姗来迟地降临。意识到这点，他想安慰性地微笑一下，以示自己完全不会被打倒。然而与之相反的泪意迅速袭来，泪水还是在极短的时间内迅速盈满了费里西安诺的眼眶。他把这归结于法国男人眸中那片紫色太过绚烂，以至狠狠刺痛了他的双眼。

雨幕自长睫降下，淋湿瞳仁与巴黎人的倒影，而后迅速黯淡下去。费里西安诺发出了一声极轻的啜泣。

就是在那时，弗朗西斯终于看向他，温和平静而非怜悯地。或是此前就注意到了先前身旁男孩过于灼热的视线，或是实在看不下去费里西安诺垂头丧气的模样，又或许新桥实在不是个适合流泪和叹息的地方。西装革履的法国男人沉默着，自始至终也未说出一句安慰的话，却一直站在那里没有离开。消失了暮色与光线的新桥上，互不相识的两人静静地伫立，站到夕阳彻底沉落，浓重的黑夜浸透河水，站到整座桥上只剩他们两人。桥上的青铜骑士塑像凝视着他们，为这并非同类的两人相似的行径而困惑不已。

费里西安诺抬手揉了揉眼睛。他的泪水早已在风中干涸了。

“或许我可以认为，”他重又笑起来，复望进那片色调迷人的紫鸢尾花田中。“────您是担心我所以才会一直留在这里？”

“怀揣着失落的心情，可是无法完全领略到塞纳河与新桥的美的噢。”弗朗西斯答非所问。不知道是不是费里西安诺的错觉，对方似乎也短暂地笑了一下。“否则你是因为什么来到这里？既然来了，不妨就放松一下，把烦心事暂时丢开吧。无论如何，至少此刻眼前看到的景致，它们是真实存在并陪伴着你的东西。”

“───至少不要辜负了巴黎，”弗朗西斯说，“不要辜负塞纳河。”

费里西安诺有一瞬间的愣怔。他张了张口，发觉自己再度无力制止胸中汹涌澎湃的感情激荡。

“您觉得大胆追求自己理想中的艺术，勇于创新是种错误吗？”还没等弗朗西斯回答，他就自顾自地接了下去。“我觉得不是这样。”

“创新与传统的边界定义是什么呢？”朦胧月光下，即使是如此沉重的叹息也变得如诗一般轻盈。“我从来都只是在做我想去做的事，只是与别人一向推崇的不同就要被如此对待。可是───”话音轻颤，费里西安诺眼底封存的琥珀开始融化，几乎就要化为松脂滴落下来。“如果不去创造新的事物，只是一昧固步自封的话，就连我们现在所处的世界都未必能够完整地留存。无论自然还是人类文明，历史的进步性就在于它不断地更迭，不断地推翻现有的结论后再重建。谁又能仅凭一语便狂妄地断定当下孰是孰非呢？”

“等待时间来校验一切吧。”塞纳河畔，终于，他哀伤地微笑了，意味坚定却又决绝。“我不会放弃的。无论如何，我不会放弃的。”

“看起来，”弗朗西斯并未看向他，只凝视着月夜下静谧流淌的河水，却微微勾起了唇角。“关于先前提出的问题，你本身就已经给出足够明确的答案了。”

“真是遗憾呐，我对此完全赞同。”他说，“所以是说───并不是所有人都站在了与你相反的对立面。只需时刻记得自己不是孤身一人，坚持自我，去做自己就好。”

费里西安诺怔怔地盯着他，眼里一分一分聚起的光芒越来越亮。有那么一瞬间，弗朗西斯几乎要以为他又要流下泪来。但是他并没有。他眨了眨眼，于是那点光转瞬便又湮灭在他的眼底。即便如此，依然肉眼可见，那双本无甚生气的双眸中燃起了丝丝缕缕柔软的焰色，希望以另一种坦白的形式现形，毫无保留又真诚。

“已经很晚了，”见着总算起到安抚的效果，弗朗西斯垂下头瞥了一眼表。“不回家么？”

“我不着急呀。”费里西安诺摇了摇头。几只鸽子或许是从卢浮宫广场飞来，慢悠悠踱步到他的身边，乖巧地任由他灵巧的手指抚摸羽毛。雪白的翅翼在夜色映衬下更显出独一无二的美感来，像是散落一地的昙花花瓣，然而不染纤尘。

“您要回去了么？”他问。

“是。”弗朗西斯又确认了一遍手表上指针的读数，点了点头。“明天还有市政厅的工作要处理。这么晚了，快回去吧。”

费里西安诺不情不愿地鼓起双颊，在他的催促下勉强向前蠕动了几步。鸽子群随他的动作一下子扑棱棱地飞起来，纷纷四散落逃。一阵腾空的喧嚣声后，新桥又回归到起初只有两人的静寂。漩涡名为静寂，悄无声息吞噬周遭一切。这种静寂一直维持到空气中荡漾开费里西安诺清亮的嗓音。

“我明天还能来这儿找您吗？”

没走两步后又恋恋不舍地转身小跑回来，北意大利男孩背起双手轻晃着步伐。悲伤的迹象完全消失，他的双眼弯成一道细细的缝，弧度之下埋有期盼，蜜般甜而诱人。

意料之外的变数。弗朗西斯皱眉凝思了几秒。他的心此时正向主人拼命发送警告，如果还想维持先前平静而波澜不惊的日常，办法当然是毫不留情地拒绝。然而最终他选择无视这种警告。少年人过甜的笑容俨然是种无辜的引诱，阿芙洛狄忒披上象征着纯真与美的外壳，蛊惑着他义无反顾地坠落下陷。几乎是在结束踌躇的瞬间，弗朗西斯便毫不犹豫地点了点头。

“随你……”他咳嗽了一声，尽力把语气压得平静不起波澜。“如果你愿意的话。”

费里西安诺笑了，笑得释然而愉悦。下一秒钟，他踮起脚尖，一把拽过弗朗西斯打得端端正正的领带，偏头吻了上去。双唇一触即分，轻柔得仿佛从未存在过的一个吻。弗朗西斯愕然地瞪大了双眼，撞进近在咫尺的琥珀之中。

“告别吻！”

他愣在原地，仿佛过了电似地动弹不得。维持着浑身僵直的姿势，看着费里西安诺朝他挥手，蹦蹦跳跳地笑着离去。穿过塞纳河上架起的新桥，纤细的身形彻底汇入巴黎街角的车水马龙中，愈来愈淡，愈来愈薄。片刻后，那道身影彻底消失在视野中，他才略带犹豫地伸手轻轻触了一下自己的嘴唇。

·

①  
那支夜莺的歌儿已经沉寂，

因为夜莺已经飞向海外，

响彻在清凉夜空的动听的歌声，

也已永远地平静了下来。

昔日在生活中体验的欢欣，

早就已经不冀而飞，

心中只剩下冷却的感情，

失去的东西，永不复归。

弗朗西斯恍惚了一下，猛然从漫长的回忆中惊醒。他回过神来，后知后觉地发觉自己满脸泪痕。眼泪湿而咸涩，从他的眸中溢出后沿着双颊流淌而下，宛若两道透明的河流。起初他以为那泪水的来源是自己。但很快，仰头向上方望去时他顿住了，陷入沉默之中。费里西安诺在兀自流泪，以一种俯视着自己的姿态。琥珀裂开了缝隙，眼泪从其中大滴大滴地滚落，继而毫不留情地砸进鸢尾花丛。他的眼眶成为容器，用于承接恋人的泪水，其中究竟有没有一部分是属于他自己的，谁也无法分清了。雾气氤氲，费里西安诺哭泣的模样与四年前在新桥上流泪的男孩再度奇异地重合在一起，狠狠扼住了弗朗西斯的呼吸。他遵循本能开始忏悔，随即又意识到自己其实并无需要忏悔的理由。由人掌控的挫败上泛，这种复杂的感情几乎使他头晕目眩。

晕眩过后，接踵而至的是难以抑制的疲倦感，延续先前的疲倦。他自下而上地仰视着费里西安诺，泪水折射着光芒，无丝毫将歇的意味，似永不停息。但他的男孩儿渐渐地止住抽噎，平静下来了。仿佛无事发生过的模样。四年前那个晚上如果没有他的出现，结果也会是如此吗？烟头不留神间燎到指尖，弗朗西斯倒抽一口凉气，痛得“嘶”了一声。

冰凉的触觉，是费里西安诺伸出手指攥住了他的手。牢牢攥着他的手指那么冷，铁制的枷锁亦或是无声的挽留。他们谁也没说话，任凭庞大冷峻的沉默在房间里发酵，再迅速膨胀开来。膨胀的事物堵死了他们之间所有可能存在的退路。

“你要抛下我了，”费里西安诺说，“是么？”

─────语调平稳得几乎不像是个问句了。

他该如何回答。弗朗西斯的喉结艰难地滚动了一下，是个吞咽的动作。他既很清楚地自己知道不想失去这一切，又明白维持现有的这种境况实在过于艰难。隔阂如藤枝蔓生，是在漫长的相处中一点一滴积攒起来的。不，也许早有征兆。在他边听新闻播报边试图与费里西讨论时事却被对方一再岔开话题时；在对方兴致勃勃地与自己谈起他最新的创作，自己对此却一无所知时。互相迥异，也互相吸引，最终结下两人难以互相理解对方的果实。────如此可悲可怜，就如同纪实文学与罗曼蒂克的文艺爱情小说无法被摆到同一面书架上。

“我没有…………”他徒劳地试图解释，却在费里西安诺过分澄净的瞳仁中被打回原形，哆哆嗦嗦说不出一句话来。弗朗西斯能说点什么？他从来没有发现自己恋人有着一双与镜面如此相似的眼眸，平缓而光滑。他在其中窥见虚妄的真实，真实的虚妄，尽数化作自身模样的狼狈不堪。他因这种感觉而感到羞耻恼怒，在匆匆逃开视线的同时以手扣住费里西安诺的后颈，堵住了他正欲开合的双唇。只因他现在不愿听从中流露出的任何可能的话语。

因着这突如其来的一吻，费里西安诺错愕地睁大了双眼。随即，他开始剧烈地挣扎起来。弗朗西斯用超乎寻常的力气把他压于身下的沙发上，开始解领带与衬衣的纽扣。费里西安诺侧过头，抗拒无效后干脆以一种顺服的姿态与对方汹涌而至的情欲浪潮共舞。他像一尾砧板上的鱼，翕动着鳃急促而无力地喘息。冷白的躯体成为暗色调房间里隐隐约约的唯一光源，弗朗西斯侵入他，扎根在他的土壤吸吮汲取着其中饱含的汁液，贪婪地，毫无节制地。费里西安诺眼角泛红，却紧紧咬着唇不让一点儿哭音流泻出来。在肉体层次上这绝非一场单方面的飨宴，但他是被猎人捕食的羔羊，羔羊缺少自由────就是唯一称得上糟糕的一点。

风拂过帘幕。窗外，一轮月亮悲悯地注视着他们。他们交合，融为一体，彼此之间紧密贴合得几乎全无缝隙，甚至共同攀上峰顶享受这世间最为人享受的极乐欢愉。但即使是在这样亲近的时刻，仍然无法否认他们的心却相距如此遥远。仿佛隔了一层纱，永恒朦胧的雾，绝望不过咫尺。最后疲惫的两人相拥睡去，这时他们能够拥有完整的彼此吗？很清楚也很悲哀的一点是，这依然是个未知数，哪怕身在梦中。

费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯离开了。

这是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦在第二天清晨醒来时发现的事。曾属于他的男孩儿带走了所有的行李，没留下任何东西，干干净净得仿佛不像有另一个人生活过的痕迹。他该知道的，尽管小艺术家在他面前永远表现得那样虔诚而柔软，但费里西安诺的骨子里从来就不乏忠于自我的倔强固执。他在四年前的某个夜晚曾有幸窥见过那珍稀的一面，却在之后漫长的相处中无可避免地将其忽视掉了。时间是在无数个无声无息里磨蚀，消逝而去的。因此四年后上帝才让他再次回想起这一幕，赠给他一切。

现在是第二天的夜晚，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦再次久违地来到新桥了。他在塞纳河上，再次看见那一轮残缺未满的月亮。那月亮同四年前般别无二致，千百年来也别无二致，仅仅自顾自地摆出一副明净的嘴脸嘲笑着形影单只的可怜人。他想掏出打火机来续个火，触上唇角的瞬间却摸到冰凉彻骨的水痕。这回终于可以肯定那泪水的确来源于自己本身了。果然，会哭泣的不仅仅是那个人。他笑笑，指尖的烟挣扎着最后发出微弱的光亮，一闪，就被掐灭了。

（下）

弗朗西斯接到罗维诺的来电大概是在两个星期后，某个深夜，同弟弟一样年轻的男孩儿蕴了怒，质问他的嗓音歇斯底里又嘶哑。

“恶心的法国佬，你最好老实交代清楚。”他说，“你都对我的笨蛋弟弟做了什么？家暴？出轨？劈腿？”

一长串意语单词劈头盖脸地从听筒里朝他砸下来。弗朗西斯被砸懵了，甚至没来得及发动他平日里处理工作时的那副伶牙俐齿，去纠正对方“出轨”和“劈腿”其实是一个意思。“说什么呢！”反应过来后他很快大声辩驳，涨红了脸。“我没做任何对不起费里西安诺的事！”他嚷道。

“你当我像那家伙一样好骗？”罗维诺嗤笑了一声，“你若是真的心里没有鬼，又怎么会和那家伙沦落到今天的地步？只是萌生了厌烦的想法之类的，这也算哦。”

如一枚缝衣针一下子穿透皮肤扎进了血管。弗朗西斯的脸色开始变得不好看起来。他难堪地支支吾吾了一会儿，索性不再吭声了。

“等、等一下───”最后还是抵不过内心最真实涌动的情感暗流，他犹犹豫豫地开了口。“费里西安诺，”他说，“他还好吗？”

罗维诺没再说什么，笑了一声，然后干脆利落地挂断了电话，徒留下弗朗西斯一个人握着听筒兀自发愣。他的手心里不知何时出了汗，湿乎乎的，甚至仍裹挟着余温和似有若无的暖意，让他回忆起曾依傍在怀中的另一个人的体温。那一瞬间他忽然意识到自己不知何时已经失去了什么无比重要的东西。波诺弗瓦先生几乎是疯了一样地在偌大的屋子里窜来窜去，像头发了疯的困兽。起居室、厨房、卧室、浴室………他把所有能打开地方灯的开关都打开了，造就了如白昼般灯火通明的深夜。可是没有用，没有用，没有一样光能够像昔日塞纳河的月亮那样温暖他。他不再被月亮照耀，而那轮月亮恐怕如今也已然冷透了。

眼前这栋小别墅是费里西安诺设计的吧？晕眩中他一头栽倒在沙发上，迷迷糊糊地想。他从一楼到二楼，再从二楼到三楼，陀螺一样不止息的旋转，在空旷之地表演独舞。“房子实际并没有这么大，使它显得大的是阴影、对称、镜子、漫长的岁月、我的不熟悉和孤寂。”弗朗西斯试着让自己放松下来显得平静。他从架子上抽了本书看，翻开纸页，读到博尔赫斯《死亡与指南针》中的这句。然后他蓦然掉下眼泪来，泪迹斑斑驳驳沾染了他脸颊一块又一块，宛如曾经小家伙画笔下无法干透的油彩。

而同时与那轮月亮的冷度截然相反的───有一丛难以熄灭的火焰在胸腔内烧灼得愈发高涨。燎上了喉口，以其滚烫炽热浇灭了这位巴黎市政厅精英所有不切实际的臆想、一直以来的佯装无事。

看似坚不可摧的青铜骑士雕像，其实如此轻易就被来自对方的长矛所击碎。

他就维持着这浑浑噩噩的状态，直到蓦然响起的闹钟铃声将他一把拽出。是用于提醒他处理公务的闹钟。工作，噢对，工作。多可笑，即使不处在恋爱状态中，甚至不是偎在一起黏黏糊糊。可费里西安诺依然成功地使他浪费了这宝贵的时间。唯有他能做到的事。

他的手指颤抖许久后拨通了罗维诺的电话。那边持续了一段忙音后被人接起了。

“让我见见他吧。”他颓然地说，“我很想他。”

·

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦先生是个大忙人儿。

不止罗莎小姐这么想，事实上，这已经成为整个市政厅所达成的共识。毕竟每天团团转的劳顿生活已经成为了他的日常。这位精英在工作方面一丝不苟，总是拿出自己百分之百的热情投入其中，全心全意。因此才能在三十出头的年纪便达到如今赫赫的声名成就。唯一可能落他人口舌的、被翻来覆去嚼舌根的───或许只有他双性恋的身份。他的那位艺术家小男友周末或是闲暇时间会在市政厅附近徘徊等他下班。当罗莎小姐第一次看到他们十指相扣走在回家的街道上时，绿眼珠差点掉出来。

于是波诺弗瓦先生双性恋的取向就这样传开了。许多暗恋他的女士们起初纷纷对此表示不理解和愤怒，可当她们真正见到费里西安诺时，拉丁裔与日耳曼血统赐予的精巧白皙又让她们不得不承认两个人看上去是那样般配。男孩儿通常穿一件丝质衬衫，下摆部分扎进长裤中，琥珀色眼微微弯起，澄澈又干净的甜蜜。像只丛林中温驯的鹿。他对待女士也彬彬有礼，面对那些曾经当面向他示威的小姐们，他只用几句漂亮话儿就能将她们顺利搪塞过去。往后再没有人试图同他争抢他的先生。

“危机感好重~”某个周末罗莎小姐跟在弗朗西斯身后下班，看到意大利男孩儿拽着他的手臂蹦蹦跳跳，吐露出的话语却饱含幽怨之意。“你太受欢迎了……monsieur.”

弗朗西斯又好笑又好气地瞥了他一眼。“不都被你折腾跑了？”他佯装摆出一副poker face，可随即又伸手拍了拍费里西安诺的后颈。

“抢不走的，”他本不是会讲情话的人，只能用尽可能直白的语言叙述。“谁都抢不走的。只要你不先离开我，我就绝不会先离开你。”

费里西安诺与他对视了片刻，很快垂下眼眸。水光又从湖底渐渐漫出来。他低下头去，不再吭声了。

那时顺路的罗莎·柯克兰小姐走在他们身后，将一切尽数收入视线中。

她记起书中读过的话。“我对你的爱存在于一种永恒的当下，几乎就是时间的同义词。②”

彼情景也确实总驱使着产生种错觉，眼前的那两人，那几乎就是永恒了。

而正是因为有片刻永恒的理想存在过，再度被打回现世时支离破碎的一切才都显得如此难堪。她满怀悲悯地想，不是吗？

“波诺弗瓦先生，”她叹息着，手捧一摞文件转过拐角，走到弗朗西斯身边。看起来相当困惑，却又是通透了然的。“您最近很不对劲。”她说，“不单单是指工作时───”

弗朗西斯转向她。染上了显而易见的疲惫，从这个角度望去，甚至能看到未打理干净的青色胡茬。

“是吗？”他说，淡淡哂笑了一声，将脸埋入掌心之中。“原来这么明显啊。”

罗莎踌躇了一下。

“您……”

她又犹豫了一下要不要提分手两个字，只得含糊其辞。“您在感情上出现问题了吗……吵架？”

“我不知道。”弗朗西斯摇了摇头，“没准可以这么说。”但是──他心知肚明这和往日任何一次争吵都不一样。事实上他们几乎很少争吵。“你可以理解为，”他惨笑了一下。“我被小家伙甩了。”

罗莎·柯克兰惊愕地瞪着他。英国淑女忘了及时阖上嘴，那模样瞧上去像是能生吞一只青蛙。

“老天，这到底是怎么回事？”她半晌才回过神来，忙不迭地伸手推了一下快要滑落的眼镜腿。“如果您不介意且信任我的话……或许可以跟我仔细讲讲缘由。”

·

话音转入尾声。

“……就是这样。”他说，“费里西安诺的手机显示停机，后来是他哥哥打电话联络我。大概过了会儿我又给罗维诺打电话说要见他弟弟，他骂我叫我滚到一边去。”

“嗯，”罗莎说，“听上去事情确实有点难办。您没想过不打招呼直接上门之类的吗？”

有啊，弗朗西斯无精打采地耷拉下了脑袋。当然有想过，他愁眉苦脸，可惜八成会被罗慕卢斯给一脚踹飞。不仅掰弯了他心爱的孙子（虽然严格意义上来说是费里西安诺掰弯了他），还相当隐晦地表达了对对方及日常零碎的倦怠之情，不被活活打死已经算相当好的了。

“但您还爱他吗？”罗莎·柯克兰沉思了几秒，忽然道，“您还想和他再续前缘，呃不，回到原先那样的生活吗？”

“那不是废话吗！”弗朗西斯几乎是半吼出了这句话，显然忘了自己正处在公众场合。这是他第一次表现出失态，如此不寻常。意识到整个办公室的人都在看他们时他像张绷紧的弓弦迅速松懈了下来，瘫坐在座椅上再度用手盖住了面颊。他的喉结滚动了两下，艰难吞咽下某种无声的呜咽。

罗莎默默拍了拍他的肩膀。

“去找他吧。”

一双橄榄绿的眼珠直视着他，又重复了一遍。“去找他吧。”她拍拍手，微笑起来。“‘纵然是最怯弱的人也会受爱神的鼓舞，变成一个英雄，做出最英勇无畏的事情来。荷马就说过，神在某些英雄胸中激发起一股神勇，这无疑就是爱神对情人的特殊恩赐。’③”

何况你们并不是不爱彼此了，不是吗？她继续说下去。只要“爱”这种事物仍存在于你们之间──就俨然拥有无限的可能。你把它想的太严重了，其实仅仅是最简单的沟通、交流就能解决完美的问题。她笑着，道你们太害怕关系出现罅隙，对这种陌生感太过畏惧。又发问，你们最初交往的初心是什么？

弗朗西斯呆了一会儿。“我觉得我们就像是罗曼蒂克小说和纪实文学……”他喃喃说，“两本内容截然不同的书。虽然这种差异可能正是造成吸引的部分……”

“管他呢，别想那么多了。”罗莎小姐斩钉截铁地打断他的话，一锤定音给出了最终结论。“只要本人愿意，谁能不允许纪实文学与罗曼蒂克的爱情小说摆在同一面书架上呢？”

她扬起眉，神气鲜活又笃定。慢慢地，弗朗西斯脸上浮现出了这些天来第一个、唯一一个真心实意的笑容，一抹柔和的弧度。他眸中原已凋零衰萎的紫鸢尾时隔半月，再次如先前般熠熠盛开了。

·

“喂，”罗维诺放下电话走向床边，捅了捅那个正缩在被窝里不愿意出来的小孩儿。“那个胡子混蛋要来找你了。”

“不要这么叫他。”费里西安诺反驳道，“你这样称呼很不尊重人，哥哥。”

“拜托，你搞清楚！！！”罗维诺怔了一下，随即立即被气得原地跳脚，额头上绷起几根青筋。“你跟那个法国佬闹矛盾了跑出来是谁肯收留你？！！！以为你失恋了我几乎对你言听计从！！！结果现在你们快和好了就打算把我踹到一边去？”

淡淡的绯红沿着费里西安诺的脸颊攀爬而上。他有一瞬间的赧然，但也仅仅是一瞬。“我没有这个意思，”他小声辩解道，“再说了，你怎么就知道……你怎么确信我们一定会和好呢？”

罗维诺上下打量了他一番，最后相当不屑地嗤笑了一声，摊开双手。“瞧瞧你，白痴，”他半是讥讽，半是无可奈何地启唇，凑过去耳语。“你到这儿来，除了吃饭、睡觉，成天把自己关在画室以外还做些什么？你不会傻到以为我不知道你成天都在画些什么吧？”

弗朗西斯，全是弗朗西斯。无意闯入其中时他被那满目璨金与蓝紫色花海晃晕了眼睛。一张张展开的、被揉皱的画纸上，尽数是那惹人厌的家伙。他只需觑一眼，就知道那是他弟弟仍妥善安置在心尖上日夜牵挂思念的挚爱。

“他曾是唯一理解我艺术理念的人，是将我从困境中乍一解放出来的人。”费里西安诺说。“我无法想象自己和他人共同生活的模样，更难以忍受去思考弗朗西斯和他人在一起的可能性───单单是假设倘若那种画面存在，我就快要嫉妒的发疯了。”

“我只是对这种生活现状感到不满意，乃至于悲伤失落。”他说，“可是我从来没想过要真的离开他。”

“那你为什么要把一切东西都带走？”罗维诺说。

“因为无论多少次，我一定会回到那里。”费里西安诺回答，“我们还有很长的时间，一切都来得及。”

“正是因为要共度漫长的时间，因此才不必在意那些短暂、转瞬即逝的东西。琐碎生活中消失的痕迹，重新涂抹上就好。”这是他的信仰，他的准则，亦是为之不惜一切坚守的事物。费里西安诺微笑起来。“哥哥，你明白吗？”

罗维诺静静注视了他几秒，仿佛在试图窥破他内心所想是否属实。费里西安诺坦然地同他对视，他便败下阵来，最后像是没法子地从鼻孔里哼出一声气。“行了，你俩随便吧，”他用一种近似于破罐破摔的语气大声说，“我是管不着了。往后的日子你们自己好好过去吧，别再有事没事跑到我和爷爷这儿来了！”

他重点强调了最后一句，咬牙切齿地甩出这几个字，恶狠狠别过头去。

费里西安诺就笑了。

“谢谢祝福，”他愉快地眨眨眼，“那么首先，我得先在这儿等着弗朗吉来，哥哥。”

·

“直接回家？”汽车正驶过来时的路，弗朗西斯把手搭在方向盘上徒劳地转了两圈，没得到回应。小朋友坐在副驾驶座位上专注地看着他发笑，却并不答，半晌才在对方没辙的眼神里捂嘴断断续续地止住笑声。

“没办法嘛，”他缩了一下脖颈，仍旧眉眼弯弯。“刚刚实在太好笑了，为什么要一把扯过我就跑啊？我都没来得及做出反应！”

随后意识到费里西安诺没拿行李的两个人又灰溜溜地返回去拿了行李，再次落跑了。

“太糟糕了，幸好我跑的够快。”弗朗西斯回想当时的情景，后知后觉地大口喘气，对此仍然心有余悸。“不然绝对被你爷爷和哥哥捉住绑起来暴打一顿。”他记起最后那两人看他的眼神，十足一副要将他生吞活剥的架势。他毫不怀疑如果再来一次类似的事件，以上行为就将被付诸实践。造成一桩杀人惨案也说不定。

费里西安诺不忘替家人说上两句。

“哪有那么夸张！他们只是纯粹出于关心而已，”他勾住弗朗西斯的尾指轻轻晃了两下，用认真的神情纠正。“再说了，这也是你的哥哥和爷爷呀。”

“是，是。”弗朗西斯回答，想忍住上扬的嘴角，没能成功。红绿灯暂停的空当他维持着笑意看向窗外，塞纳河畔的黄昏落日转眼就被地平线同化。他又想起四年前傍晚初逢身侧恋人时浓紫燃烧得郁郁，如此鲜亮，可惜那薄暮再难重现，一模一样的事物永不再来。他的心头，名为“遗憾”的潮水涨起，很快又消退下去───费里西安诺使点劲压住他的手，发动机熄火，他寻到一处静僻停下了车。

费里西安诺伸手去抚摸他的脊背，描摹过肩胛骨凸起的线条。

他们距离新桥很近，就假装是在桥上、在河水潺潺流淌的见证与注视下亲吻。弗朗西斯轻而易举就搜寻到费里西安诺的嘴唇。玫瑰柔软的枝梗与花萼触上雏菊瓣，结局是在纠缠中两方同样都被辗轧碾碎。从唇齿，从指尖毫不自知地泄露出情意与香气。费里西安诺难耐般地向后仰起脖颈，意识昏昏昧昧。他分明囤储了成山成海的话，有无数个问题想问。他想要誓言，想要保证，承诺，又自我撕扯般地觉得这些全都不重要了。弗朗西斯把玩着他的发梢，他在那双眼中捕捉到了与自己一致的情绪。或者有没有种可能，他们都在反向剥离自己以求得稍许靠近对方？

巴黎的夜风嚎叫着肆无忌惮席卷而过面庞，他们走下车去，费里西安诺不得不伸手去按住已经被吹得乱七八糟的头发。所有声响尽数被淹没，浸吞在喧嚣的车流中随尘埃缓缓沉降。皎白映在水流中，那轮月亮这时升上来了。从色泽到形状，仍然奇异地同无数个先前经历的时分重合在一起，不遗余力地给两人打造出错觉恍惚。尽管费里西安诺和弗朗西斯比谁都看得透彻。眼前就是现世，他们既身处在、也栖居于由彼此共筑构的人间。

费里西安诺在凉风中微微打了个颤，弗朗西斯敏锐地注意到了，握紧他的手。

“很冷吗？”他说，“我们回去吧。”

“那就快走吧。”费里西安诺钻进他的呢绒大衣里，抱紧了他的胳臂一叠声地抱怨，当然了，更倾向于某种不动声色的撒娇。“天知道这些天我有多想念我亲手设计的家……还是那里比较暖和。”

于是没过多久，他们就又回到车上。在男孩儿絮絮叨叨萦绕的悄悄话里他笑起来，想罗莎小姐说的的确一点儿不错。通常情况下，纪实文学与罗曼蒂克的爱情小说纵然不会被摆在同一面书架上，这是有既定规律可循的事。但恋爱本就无规律可循，若出自个人意愿又有何不可呢？所幸，身为本就相互吸引的两块磁石，他们明白这个道理仍不算太晚。

Fin.

①出自叶赛宁《失去的东西永不复归》  
②出自艾丽丝·默多克《大海，大海》  
③出自柏拉图《会饮篇》 

很烂，感谢您的阅读♡


End file.
